truth or DARE!
by teamleo500050
Summary: pjo/hoo characters play truth or dare. pm me if you have any suggestions.
1. Truth or dare!

**Tis teamleo500050! been a wile. but I just started swim team, so I've kinda got a full plate. I promise I will finish this story though! me owns notting!**

****Leo pov

Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Rachel, Grover, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Travis, Conner, Reyna, Clarrisse, and your's truly sat in a circle on the floor of bunker 9. Travis got strait to explaining the maniacal plan that he, Conner, and I had come up with. "We're all going to play truth or dare!" He explained, everyone groaned. "Nothing is illegal, though disgusting stuff is frowned upon."Conner noted. There was an evil glint in his eyes.

I took the floor. "So, Pipes," I asked, putting on a grin like a Christmas elf gone bad. "Truth or dare?"

**Anyone got any good dares for Piper, any truths? Pm me if you do! And for future reference, Rachel and Thalia _CANT DATE!_**


	2. The double meaning word chicken!

**me no own**

Piper pov

I was freaked out! These three are probably going to come with some sort of toucher for me! I would pick truth. Its he only way around it. Its easier not to take major part in Leo's little game. That way, he wont be able to toucher me.

The next thing I did surprised every one in the room, including me. "Dare!" I replied.

"I dare you to eat meat!"

"What!?"

"you heard me."

I had to chicken. This was wrong."Chicken."

"Exactly!" Conner said, setting a tray of chicken onto my lap "Good guess Piper!"

"Bon appâtait." Travis put in.

I looked at Jason. He looked ready to kill the Stolls. Rachel interrupted their stair down "Piper, just eat it and get it over with!"

I did

It was fatty and disgusting! I felt bad for the chicken!

Jason gave me a lemon aid when I finished. I felt like chucking it at Leo and the Stolls. instead I said "Its my turn isn't it."

**Thanks for the idea Elmlea! Now, review, PM with ideas, and for future reference, Rachel and Thalia _CANT_ DATE!**


	3. I love you you love me!

**me: Own this I do not**

**yoda: like your educate I do**

**Thalia: wrong fandom!**

**yoda/me: too harsh you are**

Percy pov

"So, Percy" Piper said "what'll it be?" I said the natural Seaweed Brained thing "dare!" Piper thought for a few seconds."Call Travis!" This seemed like an odd request, but I did.

"I love you, you love me, we're a happy family!" sang a voice coming from Travis's pocket. we all burst out laughing. His ring tone was the barney theme song! LOL

"His...ring...tone!" Hazel choked out between hoots of laughter "it's barney" Leo cryed in a babyish voice, making everyone laugh harder!

eventualy we all got our composure and I said "so, Truth or dare, ?."

**Thanks for the idea,again, Elmlea! Now, review, PM with ideas, and for future reference, Rachel and Thalia _CANT_ DATE!**


	4. Traped!

**Thalia: Out! Out you littl****e**** green marshin**

**Yoda: The disclaimer I will say! A big black slime-ball you are!**

**Me: I don't own anything. Lets get on with the story before this turns ugly.**

Nico pov

"so, Truth or dare, Nico." Percy asked. Oh great not this! I chose the obvious answer. "Truth."

"Dose Persephone still look like flowers when she's cranky?"

That idiot! "NO!" I yelled at Percy and then turned to Jason. "Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Who's your best friend, not counting Piper."

"I think we all know the answer to that." Leo said.

"Well, Percy." Jason said sarcastically. Leo lift himself on fire and chased Jason down the hall. "Leo, that was sarcastic!" Jason yelled. Percy grabbed Annabeth's water bottle and chased after them. There was a huge splash. The three of them walked back into view. Jason's clothes were steaming. Leo was drenched. Percy handed Annabeth her empty water bottle. "What time is it?" Rachel asked. I checked my watch and my face went slack. "Oh my gods! It's 10:00! Curfews at 9:00!"

"Guys," Leo said "The door won't open."

"Well," Percy said "Looks like we're stuck."

**Thanks for the idea Guest and(****again)Elmlea! Now, review with ideas.**

**Thalia: I cant date.**

**Me: Stay in the disclaimer!**

**Yoda: stay in the ****disclaimer I will not.**

**Hana: Lets start a character protest  
**

**Me: stay in my other story!**

**Zia: Never**

**Me: no one invited you!**

**Harry: We're taking over!**

**Me: oh dear.**

**Scorge: (evil laughter)**


	5. Kitty!

**Thalia: Alright! Here's the plan *goes into ****huddle with other characters***

**Me: I've lost control of the story! Anything could happen with these nut jobs in control!**

Leo's pov

Great! we were taped! Suddenly a stormy, swirly thing above us opened. Out dropped Zia, a little green marshin man, a guy with round glasses and a scar on his forehead, a little girl with short brown hair, Kiara, Tarmi, Hana, and three cats. No! Not the cats! Especially not the little orange kitten Hana was holding! Scary! I kept my cool. I'd be fin as long as it didn't come near me. "Hey," Tarmi said "Travie, we wanted to play truth or dare too!"

"Seat yourself," Travis said. "And join the magical circle of truth or dare."

I, however, was not satisfied with 'Travie's' girlfriend's complaint. "Who are they?"

Kiara gestured to the little green man, "This is Yoda," then to the kid with the round glasses "Harry," then to the little girl "and Lucy."

"We can't travel like that in Narnia!" Lucy said excitedly.

Hana piped up "Don't forget Firestar, Sandstorm, and Squirrelkit!"

Conner clapped "Ok, now that that's all ironed out lets get back to the game. Jason, that means it's your turn."

"Actually, I want to go!" Hana said.

"Alright." Jason said

"Leo truth or dare." What was the worst cat girl could do? "Dare."

"You get to hold cute fwuffy widdle Squirrelkit for the rest of the game." Firestar and Sandstorm meowed in protest. "Relax!" she told them as she handed me the little demon. I grimaced and took it. It looked up at me with those big, green, evil eyes. It licked my nose no doubt seeing how I taste. "AHHH! ITS EATING ME!" Everyone laughed at my little predicament! The nerve of these people!

Sandstorm and Firestar sat down on either side of me. I closed my eyes. This was going to be a long night.

**Thalia: We love you, Elmlea!**

**Leo: I don't!**

**Squirrelkit: No one asked you, you stupid ****two leg!**

**Leo:*scream* They can talk!**

**Sandstorm: You do well to be afraid of my kit!**

**Firestar: We need more Ideas! Review!**

**Hana: We're going to twist things up next chapter!**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Kiara: Leo your name means lion.**

**Leo: So?**

**Kiara: so why are you afraid of cats**

**Leo: They're little demons!**

**Hana: I'll get you for that Valdez(Leo runs screaming)**


	6. Weird two legs!

**Sandstorm: this is going to be the best chapter:)**

**Leo: I'm agreed to this for the greater cause! Bugging teamleo500050!**

**Me: Do you realize what you just said Valdez?**

**Hermione: It didn't make any ****sense to me either.**

**Squirrelkit: Waffels:)**

**Firestar: What!?**

Squirrelkit pov

Two legs are weird. They're playing a game that puts them outside their comfort zone and the one holding me seemed to be afraid of me. I turned over once and told my mom and dad to stop fussing over the fact that I was being held and he screamed "AHHHH! They're communicating!"

"Leo, it is your turn!" Hana said.

"Nico, truth or dare?"

The two leg tom with the black pelt other than the white on his face and for paws jerked his shoulders up. Then he said "Dare, I guess." This seemed to surprised every one in the clearing. "Nico never picks dare!" The brown she two leg meowed.

"Give up the 'emo' thing for a whole day."

Every two leg in the room just starred. The she two leg next to the one who had just been asked to give something up put her paw on his and said "We'll do it together." Were they mates?

The black tom didn't respond to his mate. He looked at a two leg tom that looked a lot like him. The only visual differences were the dark circles around his eyes, the orange stripe down his stomach, the cut on his forehead, and he was larger.

"To get our guests in on the game, truth or dare Harry?"

**Nico and Kiara:*starre blankly* Mate?**

**Hana: It's their word for being together ****romantically.**

**Nico: ohh...**

**Squirrelkit: Why, what do you say?**

**Kiara: Boyfriend for a tom, girlfriend for a queen**

**Thalia: good dares for harry? any good dares for Harry? review pm! should we bring in the hunger games characters?**

**Tarmi: I never liked Mocking Jay**

**Percy: Finnick!**

**Luna: Prim!**

**Zia: Team Gale!**

**Lucy: Mocking Jay?**

**Graystripe: Finnick?**

**Buttercup: Prim?**

**Frodo: Team Gale?**

**Obi-one Kenobi: We'll never know.**


	7. New arrivals!

**Obi won Kenobi: tsk tsk Harry.**

**Harry: Well, your a little stiff on the joke front!**

**Triss: Hey!**

Harry pov

I didn't put much thought into it. "Truth."

"Who's the most attractive male in the room?"

I laughed. "Not exactly the best first impression." The boy shrugged "well Firestar." I said jokingly. Do Americans take everything seriously? Because they did! Sandstorms fur bristled, she unsheathed her claws. Firestar buried his muzzle in his paws. Squirrelkit quivered as if she were laughing. Lucy burst into laughter and everyone else just starred.

"You scare me, cat dude." The boy in suspenders holding Squirrelkit said. I face palmed. This was going to be a long night!

Suddenly a stormy cloud thing opened above my head. A girl with blue streaks in her hair, linen PJs and combat boots fell on top of me the girl climbed off of me. A man in a tunic did a backflip in mid air to avoid landing on me. A small...thing in a loin cloth flew through the air. A girl in black dived into a front roll, narrowly missing my face. 2 guys, one wearing a hunting jacket and one in a tux with bright green hair, fell on top of me.

When we finally sorted that out, they introduced themselves. The man in the tunic was Obi-won, the girl in black was Triss, the little guy in the loin cloth didn't say a word, but I knew him. His name is Gollum. The guy with the hunter's get up was Gale, the guy with the green hair was named Ceaser, and the girl with the blue hair was Sadie. "To welcome our new players, truth or dare Sadie."

**Thalia: More ideas!**

**Harry: there are some interesting hair colours here!**

**Ceaser: Well!**

**Sadie: Shut up!**

**Rachel: Just saying!**

**Percy: Nice hair Rachel!**

**Rachel: Huh?**

**Annabeth: Who has red hair?**

**Squirrelpaw, Firestar, Sandstorm, Rachel, Kiara, and the Weaslys: We do!**

**Nico: Point taken.**


	8. Hair!

**Sadie: I'm not looking ****forward to this.**

**Harry: Well, I don't like you either!**

**Sadie: Wizards are over rated!**

**Harry: Magicians are worse!**

**Leo: Aren't those the same thing?**

**Sadie and Harry: Grr.**

**Leo: English growl!**

Sadie pov

I don't like this Harry character. He's very annoying! I need to show him that I don't take crap from anyone! "Dare!" I said without hesitation!

"You have to dye your whole hair green with pink tips and then orange streaks. It's a weird dye, so it only lasts 24 hours."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Ceaser asked. We all just starred at him. Harry got the ball rolling again. "You can do this tomorrow."

"I think I have a dare for Ceaser." I said with a smirk. "Well! tell us about this dare of yours." Ceaser said, exaggerating every word the way those annoying talk show hosts did. "I think we all know your hair bugs everyone in the room. Keep it normal tomorrow!"

Ceaser crumbled "No! Not my beautiful multi colored hair!" He regained his talk show host guise "I mean, an excellent suggestion Sadie! Why didn't I think of it myself?"

"Tomorrow is going to be interesting." Travis said "Kiara and Nico will be borrowing some not weird gothic people's clothes and Ceaser and Sadie will have switched hair. You want to go catch some zees Tamale." She nodded and they walked in the direction of the argo II. Annabeth said "Its 11, we'd better turn in to." Frank, Hazel, Piper and Jason followed Percy, Annabeth, Travis, and Tarmi. Nico and Kiara went the other way. Ceaser turned to Gale. "Truth or dare, young man?" Gale face palmed.

**Harry: Wingardium Leviosa!**

**Leo: Why am I floating! Put me down!**

**Sadie: Ha-di**

**Leo: Nooo! Buford!**

**Buford: Leo! I'm fine. You put that extra protection stuff on me, remember?**

**Leo: Thank the gods!**

**Me: HEY! Guys this has gone far enough! give back control of the story and I'll wrap it up without any Fatalities!**

**Thalia: We'll make you a deal. You can have control back...**

**Me: Thank you!**

**Thalia:...for the last chapter.**

**Me: But there are four chapters left!**

**Scourge: (Evil laughter)**


	9. Couple hunt!

**Gale: *sigh* Fun.**

**Ceaser: This is going to be interesting. What do you all think?**

**Sadie: Ceaser, this is getting annoying.**

**Me: I don't own anything. Lets go!**

Gale pov

I'm now tracking the weird emo couple through the expansive machine shop with a blindfold on.

It was my dare. Ceaser is far too obsessed with the Hunger Games and man hunts!

I heard soft voices. I moved slowly towards the noise. What they were saying became audible.

"Nico," the girl said "tell me more about Bianca."

"You know just how amazing you are?"

"Stop trying to change the subject! Just tell me if your not comfortable talking about it."

"Lets just live right now." there was a long pause. I did the stupidest thing right then and there. I tripped over a pipe.

"Oh my GODS!" I felt two swords on my neck "Hello." I said

"What are you doing here?" the girl ripped off my blindfold. "Ceaser dared me to track you down." I said.

"You've found us! Now leave!" She snapped

"Bye."I sprinted back to the circle.

"Not your most stunning performance, Gale! What when wrong?"Ceaser asked, closing the ting called an iPad the demigods had used to track my progress.

"Oh, let see. Well I could have been wearing a blindfold. And maybe there was a pipe on the floor that by no means could I see!" I said sarcastically. The said "Yoda, truth or dare?"

"Truth, I will Choose."

"How old are you?"

"876 I am."

There was an awkward silence. How was this guy even alive!? "On we shall move, yes, hmm? truth or dare shall you choose, Clarisse?"

**Percy: ya! How are you alive?**

**Yoda: Human I am not!**

**Thalia: Got that right! Now what about clarisse. We need two whatevers for the next chapter.**

**Tris: I'd like to be in one!**


	10. Be nice, Clarisse!

**Thalia: Boogieman? ****Really Clarisse?**

**Clarisse: Do you want me to murder you in your sleep?**

**Thalia: Lets be nice!  
**

**Clarisse:I hate this chapter.**

Clarisse pov

"Dare you little green boogieman!"

"Nice for the rest of the game you must be."

"Fine. But I'll get you for this you mar- I mean, truth or dare, Gollum?" I just failed miserably.

"Finses! Truthses, Truthses!" Both of the little dudes talk weird.

"Stop t-I mean how long have you been in that cave?"

"Yearses and yearses." They both have creepy secrets, too. "Trissss, Truth or dareses?"

"Dare!"

"Jupses from the ceiling into a bucket of freezing water."

Tris didn't chicken. She walked over to a ladder-one of those foldy ones-in the middle of the clearing and climbed until she was standing on the top platform thing that clearly stated _**Not a Step**_. She then sprung from the ladder an grabbed a pipe hanging from the ceiling and hoisted herself up and got ready to jump. Gale and Conner pulled out a pool of freezing water. Tris dove and pulled herself out of the pool and started to shiver. I threw my camo jacket at her. "aww!" Thalia exclaimed "Clarisse has a heart!" I motioned for her to shut up.

**Tris: Yes! I'm ****finally in the story!**

**Thalia: We need to dares for people who haven't had much to do with the story. And Kiara, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, Percy and Annabeth are all off-**

**Gale: Doing their own thing.**

**Thalia: Anyway, they'll return in the morning. I'd like to get in on the game also!**

**Rachel: Bye, Remember three dares!**

**Kiara: Hey! I was listed first!**

**Me: Well I based you off of me.**

**Kiara: I'm the author with a different name and cool powers! Beat that!**


	11. You have a PHONE?

**Thalia: NO! _I'm_ the best ****archer!**

**Gale: you don't hunt to survive**

**Thalia: actually, I do**

**Me: lets get started**

**Kiara: I don't own anything.**

**Me: _I'm_ the author!**

**Kiara: I'm you**

**Me: Drop it!**

* * *

Thalia pov

"Before I dare any one" Tris said. "Isn't it waaaayy past Hana and Lucy's bedtime?"

"An excellent point!" Leo said "Let me just drop Squirelkit and show you to a room in the argo II that you can borrow!"

"Meow"_what a good idea!_ Firestar prompted.

"Hissss"_Drop the kit!_ Sandstorm hissed threateningly.

"Meow!" _Mom! Seriously!?_

Hana stopped him "Oh no you don't! Conner will!"

"O-k then." Conner said slowly and led the two girls away.

"Thalia!" Here we go! "Truth or dare?" Tris asked. "Truth!" I said quickly. She seemed more like a dare person. Maybe I beet the system! "Who's better at archery? You or Gale?"

"Me" Gale and I said at the same time. Leo set down Squirrelkit and grabbed two targets and said "Lets find out!"

I ran past the targets at lightnig speed, plunking two arrows into the bulseyes, then I shot two more so as to split the arrows. I went and retrieved my arrows. The ones that had been split in half. Leo picked up Squirrelkit again. Gale didd exactly what I did except on the last arrow he hit the ring out one from the bullseye. "Thalia wins!" Conner declared, walking into view. "And Hana and Lucy weren't the only ones who needed some rest!"

We all turned around and Leo was lying on the ground. Squirrelkit, Sandstorm, and Firestar were all snoozing on Leo's chest. We all laughed. Then Ceaser passed a wad of cash over to Tris. Obi one gave Yoda a pile of brass coins. Reyna gave Clarisse 20 Drachma. Grover passed 30 dollars to Rachel. Sadie grinned at Zia, who gave her ten euros. "All of you bet on this?" Gale and I asked at the same time.

"Ya." they all responded. All except Leo and the cats, who were still asleep. I sat down in the circle again and said "Rachel, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Most embarrassing moment?"

"Annabeth isn't here so, I guess when I was in my room and my mortal friend was over. I was idly staring into space and my friend thought I was staring at the picture of Percy I painted."

"That is going on Facebook!" Sadie said pulling out an iPhone. "Wait." I said, "You have a phone!?" All the awake demigods, Rachel, and Grover all started attacking her for the phone. I grabbed it out of her hand, climbed the ladder befor anyone realized I had it swung up onto the pipe and dialed the big house.

**Rachel: you had a phone and you didn't tell us!?**

**Sadie: I didn't think it was important.**

**Me: Yes! I get control back.**

**Thalia: Can we stay?**

**Me: I'll never confine you to the disclaimer again**

**Gwen: Can I be in it?**

**Kiara and I: You get to narrate the last chapter**

**Gwen: score!**


	12. May the odds be ever in your favor!

**Gale: *Sniff* bye**

**Ceaser: It's been a wonderful game hasn't it?**

**Yoda: Miss you we will**

**Obi one: Goodbye**

**Thalia: Don't get all sappy**

**Rachel: were having another game you know!**

Gwen pov

The people who came out of bunker 9 were not the same as the people who went in. Sadie was in with the Iris cabin and getting tons of complements on her hair from them. Ceaser found out his hair was his favorite color. "I didn't know it was black!" he told Gale. I always knew Leo was a special case, but went you go into bunker 9 afraid of cats and come out and buy an orange kitten from the pet store that Hana installed at camp, theres something wrong with you.

Clarisse was acting weird to. I have a little sister who once scraped her knee tripping over a branch outside the Ares cabin. Clarisse had opened the door to the Ares cabin and yelled at her to suck it up. It happened again and Clarisse walked her to the infirmary and got her a band aid. Then Clarisse moved the tree branch! There was so much crap on facebook and twitter about Rachel staring at Percy that I almost screamed. Piper was eating a breakfast sausage this mourning.

But the biggest surprise was probably Kiara and Nico. Nico got a lot of complements on the basketball shorts and laker's jersey he'd borrowed from Carter. Kiara wore Annabeth's Trinity College shirt and skinny jeans.

I felt bad for Gale! It was obvious that hewas torn between two girls he couldn't have. Katness was with Peeta and Thalia was a hunter. That had to be almost as painful as thaluke! I'd like to know what happened that night to all of them! This was impossible!

**Ceaser: Well, we could play the next game in bombed district 12. no one would bother us there.**

**Annabeth: What about camp Jupiter?**

**Obi wan: Tatooine?**

**Tris: Dauntless?**

**Firestar: Barley and Ravenpaw's farm?**

**Thalia: Let's let them decide!**

**Rachel: It's for their entertainment after all.**

**Me: So, what do you guys think. Where should it be what game should we play? Review!**

**Effie: And may the odds be ****ever in your favor!**


	13. Vote

SPOILER ALERT!

Nico is gay now and I'm holding a fan vote over what to do with Kiarico (Kiara X Nico) Here de options:

A. Hilarious way to break them up.

B. Sad way to brake them up that kills you with feels.

C. Both A and B.

D. Ignore whatever the crap happens in the book and keep them together cuz it's cute.

Revew with one letter only please


	14. Results!

D! They are staying together! Epic!


End file.
